1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pedal type dustbin structure, and especially to such a pedal type dustbin structure allowing garbage to be placed therein in a classified mode by using two receiving bins. A lid and an upper and a lower pulling door are provided thereon to get an effect of insect proofing and odor insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dustbins sold in the markets are generally divided into a non-lid type and a lid-on type; wherein, the lid-on type is further divided into a manual type and a pedal type. A dustbin without a lid not only is subjected to luring mosquitoes and flies, but also is very easy to render the garbage therein to drop out by inadvertent collision. While a manual lid-on type dustbin can solve the disadvantage resided in a non-lid type dustbin. However, a user shall lift the lid when in discarding garbage, and close the lid after that, such procedure is inconvenient and bothersome as well as tends to make the hands of the user dirt. Hence pedal type dustbins are more and more popularly used under the trend of meeting sanitation and convenience. Such pedal type dustbins not only can get rid of the disadvantage resided in a non-lid type dustbin, but can also get rid of the inconvenience resided in a lid-on type dustbin. However, conventional pedal type dustbins mainly take advantage of pedals in controlling a link each, the link is activated to lift a lid. Such a control mode on the lid can obtain an object of lifting as well as closing the lid, however, the down closing speed of the lid is uncontrollable, at the moment of closing, a bump noise can be created, improvement therefore is wanted. Besides, a manual type or a pedal type dustbin neither can provide a function of classifying garbage, so that difficulty exists in dealing with garbage by using them.